Streaking
by 3VAD127
Summary: Sokka hated his new outfit: pale green silk and dorky white socks. So when Toph came up with the most brilliant plan ever, how could he say no? It’s not like those rich people would notice a couple of naked kids streaking through their backyard. BFF!Tokka


**Disclaimer:** I've said this a thousand times before, and I'll probably have to say it some more later—I don't own _Avatar_.

**Author's Notes:** Yeah. So with my Internet busted and the time on Dad's work computer severely restricted, I've had a lot of time on my hands. Time which I have wasted sitting around doing nothing… but also writing. Yes, I've done a lot of writing. But the problem with that is this: the more stuff I churn out right next to each other, the more poorly-written it's going to be. Weird, I know, but that's how I roll.

So anyway, please enjoy this extremely rare updating frenzy. Once I get my Internet back, it'll be all work and no play for me once again.

**

* * *

**

Streaking

Sokka fell back with a groan, landing perfectly into one of the many soft cushions placed around their Ba Sing Se apartment.

"Long day?" The blind girl on the floor was nonchalant, expertly balancing a used chopstick on her nose.

Her dark-skinned companion couldn't even nod; he only managed a low keening noise in response to her question. His head hurt, his feet hurt, and he was sure he was gonna go crazy if one more person walked up to him and pronounced his name wrong. Treaties, meeting people, standing behind Aang and pretending like he belonged there—what a horrible day it had been.

Toph cocked an eyebrow. "I'll take that as an affirmative."

Sokka sighed, rubbing his hands on his face and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I hate peace," he grumbled. "It's so stupid."

"Hmm." The Earthbender went back to balancing her chopstick. "It's not stupid. If not for peace, the Fire Nation would still be chasing us around and trying to fry our butts out of existence." That pried a chuckle from him. "But I know what you mean. You only hate it because you're not suited for politics; you're suited for fighting. If I were you, I'd leave the pleasantries to Twinkle Toes."

"I think you're right on that one," Sokka grumbled. "But _somebody_ has to be behind Aang. Those Earth Kingdom politicians are pretty freaky people." He shivered.

"Freakier than the Fire Nation?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, actually. They're like vultures, trying to eat each other just for a chance to meet the Avatar. It's disturbing, Toph, and I know I'm gonna die if I have to go back there."

Toph cursed when her chopstick fell on the ground. "Don't worry about it, Ponytail. Aang's a big boy, and he can take care of himself. Avatar State ring a bell?" The Water Tribesman shrugged. "Not to mention that Sugar Queen's going to be hovering over him like a freaking hawk. Seriously, don't worry about him. He's got people way more talented than you watching his back."

His icy glare went completely unnoticed, for obvious reasons. "Gee, thanks Toph. I appreciate it."

She just shrugged and propped her feet on a low-standing table in front of her. A hand behind her head and back against the floor, the Earthbender was the picture of comfort. Sokka was jealous. "How come you get to wear your regular Earthbending clothes while I'm stuck in these stupid things?" He picked at the fancy green clothes he wore. Light-colored silk, embroidered hems, white socks, and sequined shoes—SEQUINED SHOES. That was _not_ at all manly.

Sokka crossed his arms and sighed. "I miss my Water Tribe stuff," he said wistfully. "It was rough and comfortable… and my boots were so freaking awesome! Waterproof, perfect for the middle of the South Pole or the middle of the Fire Nation. Versatile." He moved his arms in a wave-like pattern.

"You're making an idiot out of yourself again," Toph noted.

Sokka said, "I love you too, Toph. But I'm just making a statement. "I—" he gestured to himself, "—was not made to be wearing fancy shmancy girly clothes like _these_." He turned up his nose disdainfully.

"You're such a girl, Sokka." She picked the gunk out of her ear and wiped it on the floor. "But if you really hate them so much, I have a suggestion."

His curiosity was instantly piqued; the blue-eyed boy sat up, hanging on to Toph's every word. "Yeah? And?"

"And…" she finished cleaning herself, "…and we should go streaking."

Sokka fell back into the pillows, his expression somewhere between horrifyingly surprised and shockingly appalled. "Toph… Toph! That's a dumb idea! I don't know if you realize this, but we're in _Ba Sing Se_. And not just any part of Ba Sing Se, but the freaking _Upper Ring_." He poked her chest. "Am I making myself clear? Not to mention it's the middle of the day! Nobody streaks when everyone can see them."

Toph sniffed and shoved his hand away. "I do."

"Well, I don't." Then Sokka crossed his arms angrily and settled into his pillow, staring straight ahead at the wall. "There's no way you're making me do that, no matter how much this stupid outfit pinches my feet. Or chafes in all the wrong places." He grimaced. Or makes a swishing noise when I walk. I'm completely… completely fine with that. Yep. No problem here—"

Toph sighed and stood up, stretching her arms high above her head. "I'll be outside when you want to join me."

The paler girl walked away, hands on her hips and an obviously confident attitude oozing out of her ears. So to speak. Sokka stewed. She hadn't even given him a choice. Toph had said "when" you want to join me, not "if." Pssht. Like he would _actually_ be stupid enough to walk outside in broad daylight without any clothes on. Yeah, he was hot stuff, but it's not like he was going to go advertising his hotness to the whole world, no matter how much he hated fancy clothes. That just wasn't logical.

The Water Tribe teen stood up, trying to work the kinks out of his shoulders when he happened to look down. Sequined shoes. So not manly. He grimaced and made his way out the door into the backyard. Toph was already standing there, arms crossed over her chest and a smirk playing across her lips. "I see you decided to join me," she commented off-handedly.

He mumbled, "I'm doing this for the shoes."

"Whatever. Just start stripping."

Sokka was still fumbling with his shirt buttons by the time Toph stood up, completely bare down to her underclothes. "What's taking so long?" she complained.

He grunted. "I can't get my stupid shirt unbuttoned."

Toph just rolled her eyes and made a motion to pull off her chest wrap. "Wait!" Sokka shouted loud enough to make her start, and she stood there, staring at him. "Um…" he gulped awkwardly. "…So is this going to be one of those wussy streaks where I can keep my pants on, or is this a serious… honest to goodness… 'let's get naked' party?"

Toph raised a dark eyebrow. "You shouldn't even need to ask that question." Quickly, she pulled her ebony hair from its large bun and turned around so she could pull her bottoms off in peace.

Sokka sighed. "I was afraid so."

Toph still had her chest wrap on, but she was eager enough to get going. "C'mon, slowpoke. I'm gonna leave you behind if you don't get your butt in gear." She took off across the yard, dark hair whipping behind her.

"Hey Toph… wait up! I still can't get out of my shirt! Ugh!" He started running after her, and she slowed so they were running side by side. The Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se had no fences because the rich people there generally kept to themselves. Houses were placed face-to-face with a large dirt street in between them, and behind each house was a huge expanse of grassland—like a bunch of collective backyards all thrown together into one huge, rolling, bright green golf course.

Toph let out a whoop and dashed around a single tree. Sokka decided to screw it before ripping off his shirt and popping all the buttons off. The discarded cloak floated behind him like a breath of air and landed on the grass, completely forgotten. His shoes were next, flying through the air like little boomerangs. "Finally!" he exclaimed. "Stupid shoes…"

"See?" the Earthbender laughed. "Now you're getting the hang of it." She had somehow managed to rip off her chest wrap while he wasn't looking, and Sokka struggled to get his pants off.

"Pond, straight ahead!" The duo crested a soft hill before coming face-to-face with a small body of water that had a conveniently-located pier jutting straight in front of them. A look of uncertainty flashed over Toph's face before Sokka grabbed her hand. He could feel the rich people staring at them from the safety of their balconies and tall window-ways, but he didn't care. This was so much fun.

He let out a Water Tribe rebel yell as they shot off the dock and landed in the water with a huge _SPLASH!_ Water sloshed against even the furthest bank of the pond.

Toph shot to the surface, gasping for air. "M-my god! T-this water is s-so c-c-cold!" Sokka laughed and splashed some water in her face. She let out a yelp. "Sokka!" The blind girl lunged for him, both of them shrieking and splashing and laughing harder than they ever had before.

"Eew, Toph, get off me! You're all NAKED!" Sokka couldn't breathe in between his bouts of laughter and trying to shout at her.

"This is revenge for splashing me in the face!" His head was pushed underwater, and he managed to swallow a mouthful of water. But he came back up quickly, sputtering and coughing and having the absolute _best_ time of his life in a long while.

Toph grinned at him, ebony hair clinging to her face and around her neck. Sokka leaned against the bank and tried to catch his breath; though he still couldn't wipe the smile from his face. Toph said, "You girlfriend would be so mad if she knew what we were doing."

"Suki?" He took a breath. "No, not really. She wouldn't mind. She's actually a ton of fun once you get to know her." He saw Toph's skeptical look. "Seriously. I know she doesn't look like it, but she _loves_ breaking the rules. And beating me up, but we're not going to go there."

The Earthbender girl let out a hum of appreciation. "I guess she doesn't sound _so_ bad," she conceded. "I just don't know her very well, I guess."

Sokka gazed at her when she drifted beside him and planted her elbows on the earthen ledge. "You should," he said. "You might not be the best of friends, but I think you'd get along. You've got a few things in common."

She pursed her lips. "Yeah? Like what?"

"Well…" He stroked his chin mock-thoughtfully. "You both love beating me up, for some dumb reason. You think it's funny. You both enjoy fighting with me, whether it be serious or just for fun, and you also feel the need to break every preconceived cliché about gender roles."

Toph nodded enthusiastically. "Straight up." She scratched behind her ear before saying, "I guess it wouldn't kill me to have another friend in the group. I might have to give her another shot."

Sokka sighed in contentment. "Thanks."

"Hey, don't mention it. I just don't want any crap from anyone else about this, 'kay?"

"Sure thing. You know your secrets are always safe with me." She chuckled and punched him affectionately on the arm.

An old man emerged from a large house on the hill in front of them. He toddled across the deck, stroking a pet sparrowkeet that looked as old as he was. "Hey!" he shouted in his old man voice. "You hoodlums get out of my pond!" His sparrowkeet squawked angrily before jumping into the air and streaking toward them. Sokka and Toph yelped, scrambling up the slippery bank and accidentally mooning the man and his bird.

"Sorry!" Sokka screamed over his shoulder. Toph was laughing too hard to do much of anything, much less apologize. They bounded away from the pond, leaving the wrinkly elderly guy and his pet to fend for themselves. The duo started giggling again, but this time they actually made it back to the house before they collapsed in a fit of shaking shoulders and aching sides.

"That—" Toph gasped, "—that was fun."

The darker-skinned boy nodded in agreement. "Thanks," he said breathlessly, "for taking me streaking. It was amazing."

The Earthbender smirked knowingly. "See? Told ya so."

Voices were heard in the hallway, and the duo scrambled to at least cover themselves with a blanket or something. Aang emerged from the doorway with Zuko following right behind. The Avatar looked confused. "Um… what just happened here? Why don't you have any clothes on?" He looked nervous just asking the question.

Sokka's face was completely red, but Toph was as collected as ever. She answered calmly, "We just got done streaking."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Agni. Why are you even surprised, Aang? C'mon, let's get out of here."

"Hey, wait! Sounds like fun. You guys will take me next time too, right?" Zuko grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hallway, scolding him like Katara would if she were around.

Toph sighed and rested against the pillows. "I say we take him next time. Sugar Queen will have a cow. Maybe even literally!" She flailed her hands in the air.

Sokka nodded. "I agree. Katara just needs to chill a little bit." He paused, thinking. "Maybe we should take _both_ of them!"

Toph let out a strange noise, which could only be described as a 'guffaw.' "Now _that's_ something I wouldn't mind seeing. I can only imagine the look on her face!" They both chuckled, setting into the pillows and completely ignoring the fact that they were two friends who didn't have any clothes on. Because seriously, what did it matter? They were having the best day of their lives.

* * *


End file.
